every little thing she does is magic
by zaatannaz
Summary: "Magic was inexplicable to Artemis Crock, even though she lived with her everyday, and slept with her every night." / snaibsel drabble


originally whipped up for the Snaibsel FemFeb Ficathon .  
a snaibsel drabble from me is way overdue.  
haven't wrote this ship in a while so be kind and gentle!  
hope you like it. faves/reviews are love.

* * *

Zatanna Zatara was a witch; Artemis Crock knew this much. She'd watched Zatanna perform many a hocus pocus and many spells and rituals throughout the six years she'd known the beautiful magician. She was a little skeptical of magic at first; she believed the whole 'pulling a rabbit out of a hat' shtick was for kids, an illusion for entertainment purposes, until she saw Zatanna.

A girl that, with a wave of a hand, and a couple of backwards words could bend reality to her will, could show Artemis a side to the world she'd never seen before.

A part of her was enthralled when she saw Zatanna in battle; voice full of conviction, soul bared as she poured her heart and energy into reversed fighting words. She caused explosions, she possessed her enemies, she created shields and deflect weapons and powers. She was a powerhouse, and Artemis never admitted it, but she had been a little intimidated by her at first. Not only when it came to power, but also because Zatanna was fucking exquisite to her. (as Artemis would say.)

Black hair that shined like obsidian and waved like the ocean, royal blue eyes that were sharp, mischief mixed with innocence, yet also carried a sadness that was beautiful in some way, skin that held a glow like moonlight. Her lips were pink and plush, and sometimes her corset fell a bit low and Artemis would look momentarily. She'd smile and it would soothe her. She took Artemis' breath away each time.

And then there'd be those casual spells; a wave of her hand, and dead flowers would regain their life; eyes closed and legs crossed, she'd levitate in the middle of the room, a blue haze surrounding her form as she meditated to recharge her magic; a raise of her arms, a simple backwards phrase and a puff of violet smoke, and suddenly, her outfit would be completely different; a flick of her finger, and the wooden spoon would levitate over to her pan and begin mixing whatever concoction she was conjuring up.

Magic was inexplicable to Artemis Crock, even though she lived with her every day, and slept with her every night.

But the magic that had baffled her the most, was how after so much hurt and grief, losing a love, Zatanna managed to create smiles on Artemis' lips and laughter in her throat, happiness in her heart; how Zatanna managed to get her to open up, emotionally and physically, with a few touches of her hands and reassuring looks with her eyes; how Zatanna managed to set her heart on fire once again after many honest kisses and many affectionate embraces.

To Artemis, every little thing she does is magic.

They lay in their bed, Artemis' head resting against Zatanna's bare chest as Zatanna gently strokes the blonde tresses of the archer's hair. Her flesh is hot, covered in a light rosy blush. She has bed hair although they haven't yet slept. A common occurrence. They quietly bathed in afterglow until Artemis spoke.

"How did you do it Zee?" Artemis asks, voice hoarser than usual. Zatanna raised her eyebrow as she averted her eyes toward the girl in her arms.

"Do what?" Zatanna's voice is soft, drowsy.

"I don't know…save me from becoming a fucking wreck." Artemis mumbles as she averts her eyes away, remembering the nights of reckless fighting with criminals out of anger of Wally's death; remembering the countless nights Zatanna stayed up, getting her back to the apartment to safety, healing each and every wound she had received,

"What are you on about, Crock?" Zatanna chuckled slightly. She moved her hand to Artemis' cheek, stroking the soft skin of her face.

"I mean...ugh," Artemis took a deep breath before continuing "After growing up in my family, trusting people was never easy…" She began. Zatanna nodded.

"I know. You had your guard firmly up for a long time…" Zatanna's voice was still so tender.

"And I became a reckless…well - wreck after…Wally. I was scared if I started to love someone…they'd leave…like he did…I became so distant" Artemis continued. Zatanna nodded again. She had been struggling with feelings like that since Fate took her father, and death took her mother.

"Trust me, I know that feeling." Zatanna's voice was a little harder that time.

"But after all that, you somehow managed to allow myself to…love again, to try happiness again. How? What kind of magic was that?" There was an innocence to Artemis' voice.

Zatanna cracked a soft smile, as she adjusted her position so they were sat up, facing each other. Zatanna pulled the cover to her chest.

"That wasn't magic babe. Well, not my kinda magic. I think it was the magic that comes from within you, y'know? The fortitude kind. The emotional kind. You allowed yourself to heal Arty. That was all you," Zatanna's voice was sincere, warm. Artemis nodded to herself, a small smile on her lips. Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? We've been together four months now," Zatanna pointed out. Artemis shrugged as she lay back, leaning against the bedstead and Zatanna knelt in front of her between her legs.

"I don't know I guess…I was just checking that the happiness I'm..we're feeling right now, is real." Artemis answered.

Zatanna gave her a smirk, as she leaned forward, capturing her mouth with hers, slowly kissing and nibbling her lip. She leant back and looked into Artemis' steel grey eyes, a soft smile still present on her lips.

"A thousand percent real, Crock." She told her, content.

"Say it backwards." A mischievous smirk played on Artemis' lips as she she held Zatanna's face in her hands.

"S'it laer. I evol uoy os hcum." Zatanna's voice became soft once more.

"Good. And I love you, Zee. I love you."


End file.
